Bullets from Russia
by LilyDeeWesley
Summary: Short Love story Between a Russian Girl posing as a Russian soldier, and Benjamin Hiller. This is their story, until fate brings them apart ... But their bullets continue to remind them together ...
1. Prologue

She disguised herself as a man and participated in the wars in Russia.  
>She worked for the bad side, but she had to fight against the Americans ...<br>She was caught and exposed as a woman ...  
>A shame it was called. Her fellow fighters were disappointed in her, she was abused and nearly killed...<br>But a young American man saved her ...  
>Benjamin Hiller...<p>

Short Love story Between a Russian Girl posing as a Russian soldier, and Benjamin Hiller. This is their story, until fate brings them apart ... But their bullets continue to remind them together ...


	2. Chapter 1

1.

"A woman! What will the Americans do not think about us!" Dmitry calls as he grabs me by my hair and roughly pulls back so my head is in my neck. I watch my fellow soldiers, the men with whom I had fought for 3 years while I was in the army, disguised as a man.

"You have called us to shame! A woman," he cries and pushes me away. I get picked up and pushed against the stone wall while the soldiers going to focus on. I would at least die with my honor ...

"When I was a man, you saw me as a hero," I whisper as I look at Dmitry's eyes and stand up straight while the white jacket is tied around me from the cold.

"You know, we'll leave you here for the enemy," he says, grabs a gun from on of the others and shoots in my shoulder and once in my stomach. I fall to the ground, snow and tiny frightened and in pain. I hear my country enjoyed my comrades that I left, walking away ...

And the snow is slowly around me red ...  
>I had really hoped that I could come home as a hero ...<br>And not have to die ...


	3. Chapter 2

2.

"A woman ..." I feel I am lifted in the arms of a young man. He was American, I understood him, I could use the language, he had a nice accent ...  
>"Why did she leave?" asks another.<br>"Maybe she's pregnant?" I shake my head and bang open my eyes in fear.

"I could not fight with them ..." I whisper back to them softly. They look at me shocked, and I open my eyes. I look into the eyes of a young blond man with a good jaw line. He was handsome and had disheveled hair.

"You are the enemy .." he whispered as he and his group run. He keeps me in his strong arms with a kindness ...  
>"I'm sorry ... I just wanted them proud ..."<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

3.

Back in a warm bunker, I feel how my robe is stripped and my wounds be condoned. I am breathing in pain and grabbed the hand of the young that I had it taken down. I trusted him, in one way or another, I trusted the enemy ...  
>We Russians, we were our own worst enemies ...<br>Zelon was the man who broke ... Our ties with the outside country ...

We were, along with Germany, world conquerors ...

"We came to stop the fight," I hear someone say.  
>"What's your name?" someone asks. I swallow and sigh.<br>"Alexis Boomer," I whisper.

The young man who had saved me, nod and close the wound in my shoulder.

"I am Benjamin Heller," he smiles. I nod and smile back in pain as he continued his work.

When we finally finished I get a white robe and I am led by him to the showers where I could make myself clean.  
>This young man ... Thanks to him I do not die ...<br>But I cheated my own country is ...


	5. Chapter 4

4.

Among the hot shower, I breathe deeply in and out. The shower curtain was between Benjamin and me, he remained so when I would fall from lack of blood that he could help me immediately. I just wanted some privacy ... I felt so dirty ... I do not understand why I was fighting with my fellow Russians ...

Of course, I was a woman ... But when I was a man, find me one of the best ...  
>I'm keeping up on the walls and breathe deeply in and out. It hurts but also feels incredibly well. I was all blood from me.<br>"Alexis, are you OK?" asks Benjamin quiet.  
>"Eh ... Yeah ..." I say with difficulty and was soon my hair out.<p>

Then I shower and grab the towel. I wrap it around me, and Benjamin give me clean clothes. I get dressed behind a window that covered me and pull out the warm clothes.  
>After we eat ...<p>

"The colonel lets you temporarily stay with us ..." Benjamin says quietly while sitting at a table. I take a good look at Benjamin and see that he is very handsome ...  
>"Thank you ..." I whisper quiet and eat the bread in my hand.<br>"We leave Russia in a week ... If you want, I can take you along?" he says. I look into his eyes and smile.  
>"I'd love to come with you ..."<p>

My fellow Russians had given up on me ... Ungrateful they were ...

Maybe I'd go along with Benjamin, and see how it would go ...  
>America ... I heard it was incredible, where your dreams come true ...<p>

_America__.._


	6. Chapter 5

5.

Six days passed, and the Americans found me worthy enough to let me help. Tomorrow we go home ... If there were injuries, I would take care of their wounds. If dead, I would make the body ready to be sent home ... But one day, the Russians came in our camp ...

"Lexi!" I hear Benjamin called. I am shocked and he runs inside. He grabs me and pulls me along. I run with him to another while the Russians aid tent run. Along the way I handle a gun that one of the Russians had dropped. They shoot at us but do not just affect us. I turn around and shoot a few rounds on them and run again.

Benjamin also shot, but we both are affected. Suddenly gain and Russians were slain last ... I breathe deeply in and out with pain as I lie on top of Benjamin. My head on his chest. He exudes calm and then he sighs.  
>"That hurt ..." he says softly. I grab my shoulder with pain and look at the bullet in my leg.<p>

I was hit in my leg and shoulder ... Benjamin alone in his hip ... He stands with difficulty and his friends help us further up our wounds and go for care.  
>"Take it from me first quickly, Lexi and I'll pick yours out," Benjamin said calmly. I nod in pain with my good arm and pull the ball from his hip. Then the taped by the others.<p>

I go on the table and shame with pain. It was incredible. I was never properly hit. Benjamin soothes me and pulls the bullet from my shoulder. I grit my teeth when he gets out of my upper leg.

"You survive it," he says. I breathe deeply in and out as the sun goes down and he carries me to a room that still stood.  
>"Go rest," he says as he puts me in bed.<br>"What about you?" I ask cremated.

"I'll be right there," he winks. I sigh and nod as he walks out the room. My wounds were taped off... And I felt so tired ... I close my eyes already, and hope that Benjamin comes back soon ...


	7. Chapter 6

6.

When I wake up I feel Benjamin's arms around me. I groan with pain and he gently eases me and gently pressed a kiss on my neck.  
>"Are you okay?" he asks softly.<br>"Go ..." I whisper and he stands up. One of the soldiers arrives.  
>"We are leaving today back to America," said the soldier. I look cremated and Benjamin nods. Benjamin getting dressed and I am not knowing what to do around.<p>

"Are you okay?" he asks softly. I shrug my shoulders and stay a little on the bed with the blankets for my body. And slowly, the time is over ..

**Benjamin****Pov****.  
><strong>Something in her eyes, said she wanted it ... But wanted to stay here. I would prefer it if she would go with me, but I wish that they would be happy ... I wanted to see her smile. The night comes slowly, and at midnight we would go.

Alexis still helps with the sick tent, but after I see her no more. She had no possessions, and many of my fellow soldiers say they have not seen her. I look around but can not be found.

That evening, at midnight, I walk the ship, with my bag on my back. Alexis left me ... or not?

"Benjamin," I hear her beautiful voice and turn to me cremated. She had nothing with her but ran into my arms.  
>"I cannot come with you," she whispers and holding my hands.<br>"Why?' I ask ash and disappointed.  
>"I must stay here, I work at the orphanage," she says, looking with sadness in my eyes.<br>"But the war?" I ask.  
>"I will survive, the nuns want me there hiding," she whispers. I embrace her again and she pushes an envelope in my hand.<br>"Open it when you are in America," I say softly. She looks into my eyes and I nod.

"Goodbye, Benjamin James Hiller," she whispers, and press a soft and loving kiss on my mouth.  
>"Lexi ..." I whisper again, they leave my hands and runs downwards, they look once around and disappears into the streets ...<p>

I am leaving on the ship and half hours later we leave.  
>Once we are in America, I opened the envelope, just like they said ...<p>

Two bullets are in it, cut it a B and an L in it, together with a chain ... I do it around my neck and look after and feel myself smiling.

I would see her ever again ...

Ever ...


End file.
